


La Dinastia Winchester  - Ch 1 - Ben

by Akire87



Series: La Dinastia Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akire87/pseuds/Akire87
Summary: What if.  Ho sempre pensato che fosse un peccato che Ben non fosse realmente figlio di Dean, e avrei voluto che molti dei componenti della famiglia "Winchester" sopravvivessero. Questa storia nasce da questo what if utopico. Il filo conduttore rimane lo stesso delle 13 stagioni, quindi trovate gli episodi di riferimento e tutto quello che avviene prima viene dato per saputo dal lettore.Episodio di riferimento: 3x02 Il Mistero di Morning Hill. Ma Lisa Breden ammette a fine episodio che Ben è figlio di Dean.





	La Dinastia Winchester  - Ch 1 - Ben

Autore: karrina87  
Titolo: La Dinastia Winchester  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: Verde  
Personaggi: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Lisa Breden, Ben Breden.  
Warnings: What if  
Conteggio parole: 741  
Disclaimer: I personaggi di Supernatural non mi appartengono, li ho solo presi in prestito ma senza fini di lucro.

Riassunto: What if. Ho sempre pensato che fosse un peccato che Ben non fosse realmente figlio di Dean, e avrei voluto che molti dei componenti della famiglia "Winchester" sopravvivessero. Questa storia nasce da questo what if utopico. Il filo conduttore rimane lo stesso delle 13 stagioni, quindi trovate gli episodi di riferimento e tutto quello che avviene prima viene dato per saputo dal lettore.

Episodio di riferimento: 3x02 Il Mistero di Morning Hill. Ma Lisa Breden ammette a fine episodio che Ben è figlio di Dean.

 

Sam rallentò l'impala e parcheggiò nel vialetto. Immediatamente Lisa uscì dalla casa chiamando il nome del figlio e correndogli incontro prima di stringerlo fra le braccia e stringerlo a se preoccupata.  
"Sto bene mamma!" il suo ometto era l'uomo di casa, doveva essere forte ma lo strinse a se come un ancora trattenendo il tremore dovuto alla paura che ancora provava.  
"Ma che accidenti è successo?" Domandò guardando l'uomo davanti a lei. "Ti spiegherò tutto se lo vuoi ma fidati di me e meglio che non lo faccia. L'importante è che Ben sia salvo."  
"Grazie" Lisa non era mai stata cosi grata a un uomo come in quel momento. Non solo Dean le aveva dato Ben, ma glielo aveva anche riportato dopo che era stato rapito.  
Sam guardò Dean, capì subito che fra il fratello e la donna c'era qualcosa di non detto che doveva essere chiarito. Specie se non fosse riuscito a trovare una soluzione e Dean fosse finito all'inferno. "Vi lascio soli qualche minuto".

"Chengeling?" Domandò con tono dubbioso alla fine della spiegazione.  
"Non ti ho mai parlato del mio lavoro. E' questo il mio lavoro!" Dean sorrise timidamente sapendo che accettare quella parte della realtà, la realtà dei mostri, era la parte più dura di quando le persone ascoltavano la sua storia. E più di una volta aveva incassato rifiuti che gli avevano fatto molto male.  
"E' vero era meglio non saperlo." Dean dentro di se pensò che Lisa avrebbe potuto reagire peggio.  
"Pensi che starà bene?" Domandò in merito al figlio che con il walkman alle orecchie addentava un panino alla marmellata senza un pensiero al mondo.  
"Sì starà benissimo" Dean fu invaso nuovamente da quel dubbio che era nato quando aveva visto per la prima volta Ben... e dopo averlo visto in azione (salvare gli altri bambini) non poteva fare a meno di notare che alla sua età lui stesso avrebbe reagito più o meno allo stesso modo. Cavoli a nove anni aveva costruito il suo primo fucile! "Ora, seriamente, sei sicura al 100% che non sia mio? Vero?"  
Lisa rise dopo aver scoperto di essere incinta non aveva pensato nemmeno per un secondo di chiedere al ragazzo ventenne con cui aveva avuto una notte di passione travolgente di impegnarsi, sposarla e tirare su suo figlio. La decisione di tenerlo l'aveva presa lei. Ed era stata la migliore della sua vita.

"Sì sta tranquillo. Ero un po' sregolata all'epoca... prima di essere madre.Quindi sì puoi rilassarti..." Ma il Bene con cui le rispose era una bugia patetica piena di delusione che lesse subito."Tu- ...sbaglio o sei deluso?"  
Dean era stato un Dio del sesso nei suoi ricordi ma li davanti a lei c'era un uomo vulnerabile e altruista. Un uomo che salvava le persone senza chiedere nulla in cambio e che se avesse saputo del figlio...  
"Sì ecco...è strano, la tua vita - voglio dire la casa, il bambino...- non è la mia vita. Non lo sarà mai" Lisa vide vero dolore in quei profondi occhi verdi. "Mi è successa una cosa recentemente e...bhe comunque uno nella mia situazione a volte inizia a pensare: un bel giorno non ci sarò più e cosa lascerò a parte... una macchina?"  
Lisa sentiva il cuore batterle forte nel petto, la verità che premeva per venire a galla.   
"Comunque per la cronaca hai un figlio eccezionale, sarei stato molto orgoglioso di essere il padre." Disse sinceramente Dean e questo fece crollare le sue ultime difese.  
Lisa si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò. "Lo sei." Confessò fissando il pavimento rendendosi anche lei vulnerabile.  
"Avevi detto.."  
"Ho mentito..."  
Dean sentì nascere un profondo affetto per il bambino, suo figlio, e contemporaneamente un terribile dolore di perdita. Perché sapeva che non poteva restare. Sarebbe morto in meno di un anno. Non poteva dare a Ben un padre per poi strapparglielo via subito dopo. Il dolore della perdita lo conosceva troppo bene, non lo avrebbe mai inflitto al suo stesso figlio.  
"Senti Dean, se vuoi fermarti qui per un po' sei il benvenuto..." Quell'offerta lo mandò sull'orlo delle lacrime. Se solo...  
"Non posso." E nonostante tutte le parole non dette Lisa capì quanto costasse a Dean non restare. "Ho molto lavoro da fare e questa non è la mia vita."  
Si fissarono e sorrisero entrambi grati. Durò un secondo poi Dean si strappò da quel sogno di periferia, voltò le spalle a Lisa uscì dalla casa, salì sull'impala e chiuse lo sportello.

"Parti."


End file.
